30 OTP Challenge drabbles
by SpaxTheTurtleClogger
Summary: Short drabbles for 30 days of my OTP Scotland x Belarus. It ranges in sad to happy to wtf, but enjoy! I'll be posting a new one almost daily or in bulk.
1. Challenges

Hand holding

Cuddling

Gaming/watching movie

05 - Kissing

06 - Wearing each others' clothes

07 - Cosplaying

08 - Shopping

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing kigurumis

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice cream

14 - Genderswapped

15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into each others' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot


	2. Day 1

"He's really a good guy, Nattie." Allistor said with a smirk, trying to pacify the enraged Belorussian woman with words of reassurance of a certain Frenchman's innocence. To his dismay, she only turned to him, eyes narrowing dangerously at his face. "Speak so kindly of him again and I will be sure to cut your tongue out, Allistor." She hissed, pointed nail jabbing his chest angrily. He made no retaliation; fighting her now could end badly for him- and France- and he didn't want to go to court and prove his lover innocent of murder when he knew she wouldn't be. When she let her hand drop and gave a sigh, letting herself calm, he smirked; while her rage was fearsome, she only remained so angry for short periods of time. He took her hand gingerly, wary of her actions still, and held it between both of his, feeling how cool it was in comparison to his hot flesh. She eyed him curiously, and their gazes remained connected as he placed a quick kiss on her fingertips. "Ye know ye'd hate fer me t' be mute, Nattie." He snickered, earning an eye roll from her. "Shut up and take me home." She grumbled under her breath, lower lip jut out in an angry pout of dissatisfaction with Allistor's remark. "Aye, lass." He said softly, feeling her intertwine her fingers with his, her grip so hard it could crack bone; he smirked. That was the calm Natalia he knew.


	3. Day 2

Natalia's feet shuffled across the wooden floors of the older house, blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders, providing minimal protection from the threats that loomed ever presently. She found the Scot's room by tracking his loud snoring, the sound having grown louder and louder until she stepped by an old wood door. She opened it, listening to it creak until she could slide in. She shut it once again, then crawled her way over to her sleeping host's bedside.  
"Allistor." She whispered, prodding his face with a sharp nail. When he did not move or awaken she frowned, shaking him this time. Once again, the man did not wake up. Growing impatient she crawled onto the bed, trying to push him over so she could at least HAVE a side. finding her mission unsuccessful she thumped onto his stomach, pulled the blanket over her, and lay her head on his chest. The added weight did alert him, and he opened his eyes groggily, looking around until they spotted the mass of his guest. "Nat?" He grumbled, terribly confused until a crack of lightning sounded from the window and he felt the smaller body jump. She sat up, looking at him tiredly. "I do not like storms." She mumbled, waiting for him to kick her out or laugh; though he only chuckled and nodded his head, turning over and dragging her along, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and pulling her against him. "Hm... I got ye, so go te sleep."


	4. Day 3

"Allistor, just give the damn thing a try; Amerika taught me how to play and it's really entertaining." Complained Natalia as she sat on the floor in her underslip, a bottle of vodka in her lap and an X-box hooked up to her television. The man in question only shook his head, staring at her in annoyance from the doorway. "Danae think about tryin' te play that shit while I'm here. Ye know how I feel about video games!" He whined, pouting from his safe-zone. She simply shrugged and popped a disk in, and the screen turned to life. In moments she was shouting profanities at the screen, racial slurs and angry words slipping from her native tongue as she moved this way and that- Oh, Call of Duty had suddenly transformed her into a beast!- even though moving her body wouldn't do anything to help her character dodge bullets. After a long and painful hour of watching her play he gave in and sat next to her, gingerly picking up the controller. "How do I play?" He asked reluctantly, earning a smug look from the Blonde next to him, who showed him the actions of each button. She fixed the game into split screen and when the action began, told him who the enemies were. when the first bullet hit his character and red flashed, he threw the remote. "Whit te fuckin' Hell was that?!" He shouted, glaring at her as she laughed. "It's you getting your ass kicked."


	5. Day 4

Their walk was slow in pace, hands held together and fingers intertwined. Allistor had no idea how dates worked; last time he'd taken her to a pub, only to end up almost missing closing time and missed out on getting his last beer(s). Now he walked with Natalia around the city of Minsk with no idea what to do, and her silence wasn't helping at all when it came to thinking of an idea.  
"Allistor, can I check on something?"  
He looked down at the girl and nodded his head- happy she'd spoken- and let her lead him along. They swerved through citizens and bumped into officers, her walking quick and path deliberate. When she finally let go and stopped, he looked over at her, seeing her small nose and her fingertips pasted to the glass of a street shop. He walked behind her and glanced inside, eyes widening in slight horror. It was a BRIDAL store, and she was staring in awe and agonizing adoration at the gorgeous dress in the window, her eyes alight with fancy he hardly saw from her. After only a moment of that painful scene she turned to him, grabbing his hand and pointing to a coffee shop further down. "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure no one bought it yet." She said, dragging him along as the thoughts swarmed through his brain: _I'll never be able to make her that happy._


	6. Day 5

"Hey." The quiet mumble was unexpected so early in the morning; Natalia as awake with sickness, her stomach churning and throat on fire. It was the dead of winter; but she was used to that. She'd gotten sick from visiting America on business and accidentally drank from his water instead of her own, sharing his illness with her. Allistor was only awake because he'd been up the entire night listening to her sneeze and cough in slumber, and eventually decided to make something to eat now that his stomach had begun to growl in complaint. He glanced over, scratching his chest and then his furry chin. "Aye?" He asked, a soft exhale sounding in his sleep state.  
"I want a kiss." She grumbled, looking at him blankly, hand extended to grab him and pull him close. He stared at her for a minute, almost complying with her request before shaking his head.  
"Fuck that, I'm not gettin' sick, Nat!" He said turning back to the food with a shake of his head and an irritated smile on his face.  
"I want a kiss~" She whined, the extended amount of air escaping her lungs forcing a coughing fit.  
"Now Nat yer gettin yerself sick. Stop bein' daft." He scolded, frowning at her, though he rolled his eyes when he saw her begin to speak and whine again. He stomped over and pressed his lips to hers quickly, but when he pulled away, she pulled him back and pecked his lips in return. "Happy now?" He asked sarcastically, going back to focusing on chopping the celery.  
"Another."


	7. Day 6

Natalia could not stop laughing. There'd been a complete mix up in luggage on the plane, and she had _Allistor's_ suitcase, not her own. They'd been smart and got a matching set since it was on sale, but neither one realized they might accidentally mistake their suitcases. While in most situations, meeting up and exchanging suitcases would have been easy- but in Arthur's home, he always made sure the men and women stayed at separate hotels, and never gave the opposite sex the names.  
"No sex when we should be working!" Was what he'd said.  
She sighed; she'd have to wear whatever _he_ packed.

* * *

"Da. Spasibo." She called in to the Hungarian who had thought to bring her a bagel and some cream cheese when she went to get breakfast that morning. While Natalia didn't like her at all, Elizaveta knew where lines were and made sure not to cross them. She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the clothes inside the suitcase, a frown on her lips. "You accidentally grab the wrong case?" She heard from the other woman, causing Natalia to glance over before nodding her head. "Da- Scotland's." She answered, picking up one of his button up shirts and holding it to her to compare body sizes; Natalia was only 5'3", and her 6'1" lover was simply bigger than she. "I have an extra skirt, and since we have similar body types it won't be so bad. Wanna wear it?" She offered, holding a dark brown business skirt to the paler nation. The Belorussian stared at it, before nodding her head. "Spasibo..."

* * *

Natalia heard the laughter before she exited the elevator. She frowned at the noise, wondering just what happened so early to cause such a commotion with the men already. When she stepped out though, she did all she could to keep her facade under control. Allistor stood in front of the group, her dress barely fitting over his hips, with the top rolled down, and the sleeves wrapped around him to keep it up. She stared- why hadn't he borrowed clothes?- before adjusting the over-sized button up of his once again. "Isn't it a little drafty? Or did you wear my lacey panties, too?" She asked in amusement, moving to lift the dress and see for herself. Though when she glanced up and saw him smirking down at her, she grimaced. "I honored te ways o' te Scotsman." He said with pride, earning a disgusted remark from his younger brother. When he saw her confusion, he leaned close, pressing his lips to her ear as he whispered.  
"Means easy access, luv."


	8. Day 7

"Japan says we have to." Natalia grumbled, flipping through online catalogs on America's tablet. Allistor was next to her, grumbling under his breath about the entire situation- how was some stupid anime convention considered a real vacation, but it was something that Japan and America had come up with together. And one thing they had to do was this thing called "cosplaying."  
"Why not this guy?" She asked, pointing to a man where he was covered in odd black clothes, had red hair just like Allistor, and his face was covered. "Now you won't have to shave or wear a wig." She snorted, already moving it into the 'my bag' section of the website. "Whit te fuck ever- just find yer shit so we c'n leave." He grumbled, watching her flick through images of females with blonde hair, because, as much as Natalia enjoyed dressing up herself, she didn't want to put away her gorgeous blonde locks.

"Where te fuck is she?" Allistor whined, adjusting the black cloth on his legs and the mask on his face. It was just so uncomfortable for him, and he hated being so hot. Japan had insisted he wait inside; it'd be cooler in there, he'd said, but the stubborn Scot refused until Natalia arrived. When she finally did, he watched her in question. How the fuck did SHE end up with the really cool suit of armor and he with the black pajamas?! He was so frustrated with what she'd done- one-upping him and grabbing all the attention with her outfit and her sword and everything- and even more so with how the Japanese personification was in awe over her. "Who te fuck is she, then?" He finally asked, wondering if it were just random or what. When Japan went to answer Natalia held her hand out, stopping him, and turned to Allistor with a smirk.  
"Galatea- a very deadly angel."


	9. Day 8

"Nat-why're we shoppin' fer clothes again?" Allistor asked, watching her toss articles of clothing into the shopping cart, the thing becoming actually heavy to push around with how much she had piled inside. He watched her curiously, wondering just what exactly was forcing her to need so much when she already had two full closets at home full of dresses and jeans and skirts. He himself didn't feel like shopping- yeah, with all the shirts she'd cut up or thrown or stained or messed up or... He shook his head, taking the thoughts away, waiting for her to finish changing in the stalls. When she was finally done, she piled half of the chosen clothes into the "return" bin and decided to keep the rest. Allistor picked a dress up; it looked larger than what she normally wore.  
"Nat... Why's all the clothes too big fer ye?" He asked slowly, staring at her and raising a brow in suspicion. Now that he thought about it, she was wearing a baggy dress today. He watched her fumble around in her purse as she was paying for the clothes, avoiding eye contact with him and actually /chatting/ with the cashier. What was going on?  
He didn't like how she ignored his question. While she would give him space and not ask a second time, he couldn't do that with her. What if something was wrong? What if she was hiding something from him? (Okay, now he was being stupid, he admitted, because Natalia took love to a new level of seriousness.)  
"Nat, what're ye not tellin' me?" He asked her sternly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, refusing to budge until she spoke. He even dropped the heavy bag of clothes down, folding his arms across his chest in defiance of her annoyed glare. When she finally sighed and gave in, he smirked triumphantly.  
"I'm pregnant."


	10. Day 9

"I didn't think you and the German would be friends." Natalia commented coldly, frowning at the way the two greeted each other. It was even a little informal for Allistor to do, patting Germany on the back so calmly, and Germany loosening up a little. While it was true she hated the German, she could get over that while he was around with Allistor. She sat on the couch, book in her lap and reading glasses on her nose, listening /very/ intently to their conversation. Even though she seemed utterly distanced and absorbed, her mind was entirely on the two entities.  
One bad step and she'd have rights to do whatever she please-  
"Natalia! Yer friend's here- what was her name?- Mei, aye?" Allistor called to her, and she sneered for only a moment before her coldness returned. "Right. Bring her in here." She called back, the awkward German looking down at his feet silently, and the angry blonde staring at the words in her book without even reading them. When Mei entered, she ran over and gathered Natalia into her arms, squealing in girlish delight.  
"Nat I can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant! Come on, come on, I want to see everything you've got for the baby!"

* * *

"Nat, you shouldn't spy on your boyfriend, you know." Mei sighed, sitting on the bed with her shoes flung across the oddly organized room. Natalia hushed her, ear to the floor above the living room, straining to clearly make out what they were saying. Natalia lifted her head from the floor, slinging her hair over shoulder and beginning to braid it, a scowl on her lips, her attitude sour. "I can't hear a damn thing they're saying, and that stupid German has gotten closer with that French ass." Natalia hissed, earning a chuckle from the Taiwanese girl across the room. "You really hate him, eh? Don't worry about it- it's all alright. You should let me play with your hair! It'll calm you down, promise." She said with a grin. Natalia stared at her before rolling her eyes, and letting her friend do what she pleased. Pulling, yanking, brushing, folding, curling, crimping... Natalia cringed, all of her thick, blonde locks up and piled onto her head in some sort of fancy up-do. "How did you even mana-" She stopped mid question, hearing a shatter form the floor below and an accented "Shit!" And very hushed "So ein mist!" She slammed her bedroom door open, the thing shaking as she stomped down the stairs. "Doucheland if you broke something of mine I'll break your ne-" She stared in absolute horror; The entire downstairs was in ruins! Her eyes went from the toppled sofa to the broken lamp, the dropped candlesticks and the broken picture frame. "Wha... jakoha chrena ty heta zrabiŭ ?!" She screamed, thoughtlessly in her native tongue. The Scotsman only chuckled as he patted the other's back, earning a snarl from his lover.  
"Sorry, luv. Just got a little too drunk."


	11. Day 10

"I think you're a fool if you think you're getting me to wear that." Natalia spat, throwing the outfit aside. All she earned was a chuckle from the red-head beside her, who picked it up and dug around inside. "But all t' others girls are wearin' 'em. Ye don't wanna be odd one out, aye?" He asked her charmingly, almost mocking her for always having been "the odd one out" in the small group of female nations that existed. She scoffed; it's not like any of them aside from Taiwan even liked her, so why did she ca-  
"'Nd Mei's doin' it. Ye know she'll cry and complain and won't stop huggin' ye till ye change there anyway. Sow hit's t' point in not even-"  
"OKAY FINE. Just shut the Hell up." She snapped at him, voice harsh and arms crossed as she glared at him. He snickered, digging in the bag and pulling out the headpiece. He looked her over, head nodding as he rubbed his furry chin in though. "Ye make a good rabbit, Natalia. I think we'll keep this when it's over."


	12. Day 11

Natalia was entirely, absolutely, extremely, obnoxiously, superbly, and terribly bored. The house as clean, the laundry done, the groceries put away, she'd eaten only an hour before, and worked out that morning, a bath was out of question, and she didn't want to shop.  
What was a girl to do? Allistor was away in Britain to complain about everything his brother Arthur had to say about anything, and he'd be gone for another three days. She didn't really have any friends that would come over on call, since Sadiq was "being a jerk and not talking to anyone," Gupta "comes whenever he manages. Actually. I'm not too sure." And Denmark was probably busy. Or poking someone's brain. She sighed, looking dreadfully at her phone. She knew she was going to be inviting Hell upon her home with this phone call.

* * *

"Nat, I'm home." Called a thick Scottish voice, tired and drained from constant bickering and even brawling and drinking from the past week. When he received no answer, he threw his suitcase on the floor and slowly climbed the stairs, back aching and leg cramping, but he ignored it, curious as to why she would be home but not answer. He slowly stumbled his way to their room, wondering if she were asleep with headphones in way too fucking loud again. He opened the door, but did not see her.  
"Huh." He grunted, frowning in thought before shrugging his shoulders, not caring to look. She'd show up. He threw his clothes off, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower, which he found much needed to get the stench of Britain off of him as much as he could, and replace it with... "Raspberry cream. Still fuckin' better than te shit Arthur made me use." He grumbled, coming from the shower smelling fruity fresh as a dairy product. He trudged to his dresser, looking for clothes to wear. He pulled out his boxers, but when he moved to the other drawers, all he found were /footy-pajama things./ He searched through the entire room; but no, only footy pajama things!  
When he put the hood on, out from under the bed rolled a half asleep Natalia, in her own cat-like footy-pajama thing. He stared, before the realization came to him.  
"She let Mei stay."


	13. Day 12

A growl ripped from her chest through her throat, deep and uninviting as she was shoved against the wall, her sensitive skin sure to bruise. Natalia was not happy with him; in fact, she was furious, but that didn't change the fact that he was there, shirt off, and her lips were begging in her head to be kissed. She grabbed his hair, frowning at he had not complied with her silent demands, and brought him close, slamming her lips to his in a frenzy, hands moving to his back, nails digging into his skin and creating red crescent moons. His arms wrapped around under her, lifting her up and against his chest, one holding her up as the other slowly slipped up her leg, ignoring the millions of ruffles of her dress. She pulled him closer, pushing her tongue through his lips and fighting his angrily.  
The moment the shrill shriek sliced through the air, her free leg lifted, pressing her foot against his shoulder, her body twisting from his grasp as she pushed off, him dropping to the floor in surprise as she was already to Gillean's door, diaper in one hand and baby wipes in the other.


	14. Day 13

The sun had finally beat down on Natalia enough that she was sure it was summer. She brushed her bangs out of her face, looking down to check on their daughter, who was half asleep in the shade of her stroller. The Belorussian looked over at the Scotsman next to her, who seemed unaffected by the heat, earning a frown from her.  
"Allistor, there's an ice cream shop over there." She said, head jerking to the left as she continued pushing. He looked over and nodded, not really getting what she meant by that. "Yeh, so?" He replied, facing forward again, hands stuffing into his pockets as he wondered where any parks were.  
"It's hot. We're getting ice cream." She ordered haughtily, turning the stroller then and holding a hand out, the coming traffic slowing to a stop for her. Allistor stared, wondering when she decided it was so hot out, and why the fuck _Scottish European drivers_ were seriously stopping for her. Did she just have this weird control over humans? He shook his head, following across the street in a hurry, seeing some that were letting off their breaks and ready to zoom forward, and he didn't want to get hit. Natalia was already ordering her ice cream- mint chocolate chip for her and orange sherbet twist for Gilly- as Allistor trudged over, grimacing at the flavor choices and not getting his own. "Be a dear and get the ice cream when it comes; I'm going to go strap Gillean in." She commented, handing him the money and walking away, taking the red headed little girl over to a seat and lifting her from her stroller, buckling her into the high chair. He sat the ice creams on the table as she was putting a bib on the small girl, handing the child her little cup of ice cream before sitting down herself, laying her head on his shoulder. "Bite." He said suddenly, opening his mouth. She rolled her eyes, putting a spoonful in for him.  
"And you said you don't like ice cream."


End file.
